


Post Party

by evenstarz



Series: Dark Angel [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Eating Disorders, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, chris has a really cute nickname for william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Chris has a confession.





	Post Party

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: eating disorders

William sighed quietly to himself as he watched Chris sleep silently on the couch. The party had only ended recently, and William had assumed that Chris had left with a girl or two. But no. Chris was curled up in a small ball at the end of William's couch, shivering softly, even though the room felt as hot at the Sahara. William kneeled down next to him and gently ran a finger over Chris's hand, frowning at the frailness of it. "Hey, Chris, you need to wake up. It's time to go home." William whispered to him, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hm?" Chris mumbled, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You have to go home, okay? I'll order you a taxi, you're too drunk to drive." William offered.

"I didn't have any alcohol, 'Iam." Chris whispered.

"Then why..." He began, but a look of horror etched itself over his face. "Oh, Chris. Here, let's get you to bed." 

Suddenly, everything added up in William's head. The shivering, the bug sweatshirts Chris was suddenly wearing all of the time, his frail bones and pale skin, he knew what was happening. He helped Chris up from the couch, and then slowly proceeded to walk him over to William's bed, where he laid him down and tucked him in. 

"I'm sorry." Chris whispered curling his legs up to his chest.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Chris." William frowned, laying down next to him and pulling him up against his chest.

He could feel Chris crying. His body was wretched with sobs, and the pillows below soon became tear soaked. "It's okay. I'm here now." William murmured, resting a soft kiss on Chris's head. 

"'Iam... I need to tell you something, please don't be mad." Chris murmured, turning to face William. 

"I won't be mad, I promise." William nodded.

Chris took in a deep breath. "I like you, 'Iam. I really, really like you."

The space between them was closed as soon as Chris finished speaking, and suddenly, their lips were molded together in a soft, gentle kiss. 

"I like you too, Chris."


End file.
